It's your fault!
by OfficerDonNZ
Summary: Nathrrya blames Obi-Wan for her current situation.
1. Baby Bump

Chapter 20 of TDS is giving me a hard time so while I try and beat it into submission here's something I wrote last year as the idea just wouldn't leave me alone. It shouldn't be taken _too_ seriously. ;)

* * *

"This is all your damned fault, Kenobi!" Nathrrya hissed through gritted teeth.

" _My_ fault?" the Jedi master asked incredulously looking at his wife as she lay on the bed in a great deal of pain. Child birth wasn't exactly pleasant.

"I didn't get this way on my own!" the woman shot back with a smile as she let her hand caress her swollen belly. "You helped and enjoyed yourself immensely."

Obi-Wan chuckled. "I seem to recall that we both enjoyed ourselves." he tried to stifle a grin but failed. "Need I remind you about your passion filled..." he was cut off by a nasty glare from the woman on the bed.

"Don't you _dare_ finish that sentience, Obi-Wan!" Nathrrya growled, while there was no real anger in her voice she made it clear that what they got up to in the bedroom should stay there.

Wisely Obi-Wan didn't comment further, he didn't want to see his wife angry. He'd seen a glimpse of her true power only once and that had been when she'd duelled Sidious to the death. Even now he could still recall the aftermath of that fateful duel within the Senate debating chamber. Nathrrya lay flat on her back, her robes in tatters her hair and skin an ashen grey colour and eyes an eerie red due to the Dark Side. She had looked like your stereotypical horror vid zombie. He and Anakin had rushed to her side.

Obi-Wan smiled at what had happened next, he had then done the seemingly unthinkable for a Jedi; he confessed his love for the female Sith, practically in front of the entire galaxy. The smile he'd gotten from her had been worth it. Nathrrya was so exhausted that Obi-Wan had carried her, bridle style back to the Jedi Temple but true to form she had managed to crack a joke or two about it.

Nathrrya grinned as she tried to get comfortable. "I think I must be the first force user who's been followed around by a pack of holonet reporters. It wasn't this bad even during the Clone Wars."

The Jedi master had to agree as he looked out the window of the healer's wing of the Jedi Temple. Even now he could still see a fairly large gathering of holonet reporters. Force only knew what they were broadcasting to the wider galaxy. "Yes you made quite the splash once people figured out you were going to have a youngling." Obi-Wan wondered when his life had become so surreal. First he'd married a Sith, now they were about to welcome their first child.

The Sith master snorted. "Even the fabled Jedi robes couldn't hide my baby bump." Nathrrya could still recall the... drama that had unfolded when her friend Padme had taken her to the same maternity shop Padme had used when she'd been pregnant with Anakin's twins. Not that she minded. Nathrrya was known for being blunt and to the point so why should she hide the fact she was going to have a youngling?


	2. Naming the Baby

Hopefully I should have chapter 20 of TDS back from my Beta tomorrow... Until then here are some more random happenings in Obi-Wan's married life.

* * *

"A baby girl." Obi-Wan said with pride several hours later as the little bundle was handed to Nathrrya.

Nathrrya was tired but happy as she took the baby from Obi-Wan, she looked at her daughter and smiled "Welcome to the world, Tara Therin-Kenobi." The baby just made soft cooing sounds.

"Tara?" Obi-Wan asked thoughtfully "Is there a story attached to the name?"

Nathrrya nodded "There is. I had a friend called K'antara but I always called her Tara. She was a Sith warrior like me. Last time I saw her was not long before I got the call from Darth Marr. Tara had just discovered she was pregnant with her second child." The woman grinned "What in the galaxy her mother, Darth Nox was thinking when she told her 10 year old granddaughter how babies are made I don't know but it worked, Tara got pregnant again." Obi-Wan looked dumbfounded and the Sith giggled. "Yeah that was much the reaction Leyland, Tara's husband had." She looked down at the bundle in her arms "Tara named her first child Natalie, I felt greatly honoured and promised myself that if I ever had a daughter that I'd name her Tara in honour of my friend." As Nathrrya spoke several tears rolled down her face.

Obi-Wan smiled softly "Promise fulfilled my dear." He said leaning in to kiss his wife.


	3. Tara's First Date

Nathrrya paced back and forth a frown on her face, she knew this day would come and she still wasn't really prepared for it. Her daughter was going on her first date and it terrified the older woman yet she didn't know why.

"Mum stop worrying! I'm just going out with Galen."

Nathrrya turned to her child and smiled sadly. "Tara, you're not _just going out with Galen_. This is your first official date with him so I worry as is a mother's prerogative."

"Mum! We've known each other for years!"

"That maybe so but you're now both teenagers. And teenage boys have a preoccupation with doing things with teenage girls that the parents of said teenage girl may not be too pleased about."

Tara thought about it for a moment and her face screwed up as if she'd eaten something bitter "Oh gross! Mum I'm not going to..."

"You better not!" Nathrrya cut her daughter off "Otherwise I'll castrate the boy!"

Obi-Wan winced at the implications of that just as the buzzer at the front door went off. The man stood and went to answer it and to warn the young man to be weary of his overprotective wife. A few moments later he returned with Galen Marek, who looked a little nervous.

"Galen!" Tara cried happily rushing over to give him a hug.

Obi-Wan eyed his wife wryly but she just smiled and winked at him like she'd done so many years ago on their first meeting outside the Jedi Temple.

"Hey, Tara. You look lovely." Galen replied returning the hug.

"It's good to see you Galen, ready for the big night out?" Nathrrya asked. The boy just nodded enthusiastically. He still found Tara's mother intimidating, hell most everyone he knew found Master Nathrrya intimidating. "Good then shoo and have a good time but remember I expect Tara back in the same condition as you found her. Am I understood?" Nathrrya asked.

"Yes Master Nathrrya." Galen replied before he and Tara left for their date.

"Do you really think they'd...?" Obi-Wan asked after the two teenagers had left.

Nathrrya smiled at her husband "Oh I think they will, eventually. I want them to be sure about it. I like Galen I really do. He just better treat my little girl right."

Ob-Wan nodded "She's not so little anymore."

Nathrrya sighed "I know." She then looked at the Jedi master speculatively. "We're all alone for the rest of the evening, whatever shall we do?" she asked her eyes taking on a lustful gleam.

Obi-Wan raised his eyebrows but grinned. "Oh I think I can come up with a few suggestions..."


End file.
